


For Dean

by frecklechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklechester/pseuds/frecklechester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re one soul divided into two halves that have found each other and will become whole again, and Benny can’t compete with that.  He doesn’t even want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little doodle I wrote on Tumblr and after acquiring an AO3 account, I decided to post it here. Enjoy! :)
> 
> (All mistakes are my own)

Benny groans when he sees the sock on the door for what was possibly the 10th time that week.

“Come on, Dean,” he mutters to himself as he knocks on the door. “Can’t you cut a brother some slack here?”

He hears some shuffling going on behind the door for a good moment, before it swings open a crack and Dean pops his head out. 

“Oh, hey man!” he says with a smile that sets Benny’s heart a flutter. “What’s up?”

Benny leans against the door frame, locking eyes with the green eyed boy who’d stolen his heart the first time they, met nearly two years ago. “I’d like to get into my room, please,” He says, which causes Dean’s smile to falter a little bit.

“Uh,” he looks back into the room quickly before saying, “Just gimme a minute, ‘kay?”

The minute turns into three and then five, and it’s ten minutes later that Dean opens the door to their dorm and allows Benny inside. He tries his best to ignore the mess of Dean’s hair and the happy, satiated grin on his face, but it’s increasingly hard for him to do so when the person who caused it is sitting on Dean’s bed, his own hair a tangled mess as he pulls one of Dean’s over-worn AC/DC shirts over his head. 

“Hello Benny,” Cas says, being polite as always and offering him a small wave and a smile. 

Benny gives a small nod back before settling in at his desk and pulling his laptop out. His back to Dean and Cas, who no doubt, are sitting entangled on Dean’s bed whispering back and forth about something Benny isn’t particularly interested in. 

“You’re back earlier than usual,” Dean points out a few minutes later. “Your professor let you out early or somethin’?”

Benny rolls his eyes and turns back to look at Dean. He immediately regrets it because, as he thought, Dean’s leaning against his head board, running his fingers through Cas’ hair, who is sprawled across his chest comfortably. 

“It wouldn’t kill you to wear a watch, man,” his eyes flicker to Dean’s bare wrist and his hands, which are tugging Cas tight. “It’s almost five o’clock, brother. I didn’t get out any early than usual. You just lost track of time again,” he gives Dean a pointed look and then moves his eyes to Castiel, who’s staring back at him. 

A wave of realization hits Dean. “Shit!” he says, untangling himself from Cas’ limbs and running his fingers through his hair. “I promised Pamela I’d go to her group study tonight.” He pulls out his phone, “Which starts in seven minutes. Dammit,”

“You’ve got to prioritize, man,” Benny says and Dean glares at him. All it does though is make Benny gulp and wish for his heart beat to quiet down. 

“I’ve got my priorities straight.” He says, taking the laptop Cas is holding out to him. “But thanks for trying to help,” he winks at Benny. If Benny were made of butter, he’s sure he would have melted by now.

“Sure,” Benny says, chuckling to himself as Dean scrambles to grab his things. He’s muttering things to Castiel about having to head out on him, but Cas’ soft and rumbling voice is reassuring him that “It’s okay. I’ll still be here when you get back.”

Dean smiles. “You’re the best,” He leans in, cupping Cas’ cheek in one hand, and presses a kiss to his lips. “I love you,” he says against Cas’ smile.

“I love you too,”

Dean looks over at Benny. “Sorry about the whole ‘sock on door’ thing, man.” He says, and Benny has to admit that he actually looks kind of guilty. “I know it’s been happening a lot lately, but…” he blushes, looking sheepishly at the floor and then at Cas. 

Benny shrugs, as if it’s the easiest thing for him to do. “It’s cool, Dean. You do what you gotta do, right?”

Dean smirks at that. “Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, man.” Before he leaves, Dean gives a smile to both of them, but the smile he gives Cas is a secret and special smile that Benny feels uncomfortable looking at. Not to mention that it makes his heart drop to his stomach. 

It’s uncomfortably quiet once Dean leaves. Benny and Cas have never had anything to talk about; they don’t share any classes and the only interest they share is Dean, so there’s no way they would possibly strike up a normal conversation.

Castiel, however, thinks differently today. 

“Thank you, Benny,” he says, completely out of the blue. When Benny gives him a strange look, he elaborates, “For respecting my relationship with Dean,”

Benny feels his face begin to heat and his skin prickle as nerves take over his body. “It’s whatever, man. Dean’s my best friend, and I’m gonna support him.”

Cas bows his head. “That’s not quite what I mean.” He sighs, and Benny starts to fiddle his fingers, worried about what Cas will say next. “Thank you for not pursuing Dean. Because of your feelings for him.”

There it is. Benny sinks his head into his hands and breathes out heavily.

“I realize that’s an awful thing to thank someone for, but I do appreciate it. Very much, actually.”

Benny gives a snort. “Am I that obvious?” he asks, without meeting Cas’ eyes. 

Cas shakes his head. “No. I only noticed because I’m familiar with the signs.” Benny gives a small smile at that. “Honestly, Benny. Thank you.” Benny looks up and raises an eyebrow at him. “Dean’s one of the most important people in my life. Thank you for not trying to take him away from me.”

As difficult as it is to listen to Cas’ words, Benny knows that what Cas is saying is nothing but the complete, unadulterated and heartbreaking truth. He sees it in the way that Dean and Cas look at each other, the love that they show each other through simple, small minded gestures and the way they speak to and about each other. They’re one soul divided into two halves that have found each other and will become whole again, and Benny can’t compete with that. He doesn’t even want to. 

“Well, he loves you. I mean, he really fuckin’ loves you, man.” Cas blushes. “I’m not going to try to screw up his happiness. I’m not that selfish.”

“Thank you, Benny.” Cas says again, and Benny can hear the appreciation in his voice. There’s a moment of silence before Cas says, “I know things might be tense between the two of us, but I would really like to be friends.”

Benny gives him an incredulous look, but nods in agreement. “That might be the craziest thing I’ve ever heard, but I’d like that too. Let’s do it for Dean,” he hold out his hand to shake on it, and Cas smiles. 

“For Dean.”

~*~

Later that night, when Dean returns, he finds Castiel still on his bed and Benny on his. Nothing would be abnormal about this situation, except Dean finds himself walking in on what’s sounds like a very serious discussion. 

“Jaime Lannister is a troubled soul. He deserves love!” Cas argues, throwing his hands in the air excitedly. 

“He pushed Bran out a window! He deserves nothin’,” Benny says, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Dean sets his bag down and asks, “Did I miss something?”. He throws an arm around Cas’ shoulders. 

“Nope,” Benny says. “Although your boyfriend here might have missed the part about Jaime Lannister being a liar and overall bad guy,”

“He is not!” Cas says, throwing one of Dean’s pillows at Benny.

Dean gives Cas a serious look. “You’re sure I didn’t miss anything?”

Cas leans into him. “Positive.” He says, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. 

Dean pulls him tighter and presses a kiss into his hair. “Alright, if you say so.”

Benny and Cas make eye contact, and Benny offers up a small smile. He may not like it, and it may hurt like hell, but it’s worth it if it makes Dean happy. And Benny’s never seen Dean happier. So, he does it.

For Dean.


End file.
